When testing explosives or warheads it is necessary to collect data regarding the characteristics of the resultant blast. In particular, blast pressure data are needed to determine the magnitude of the blast and the blast range for a warhead. For example, blast pressure data are needed to determine whether a warhead meets its operational lethality requirements. In addition, blast pressure data are needed to ensure accurate calculations of warhead/delivery vehicle safe separation requirements.
The detonation area around a warhead explosion is a very destructive environment. The environment is so harsh that weapon tests must be conducted at long distances from populated areas. The instruments used to measure explosion data are likely to be destroyed. Blast pressure gauges known in the art require electrical power and must be connected to a recording device via an electronic circuit. These gauges, with their electrical wiring and data transmission lines, are time consuming to set up. In addition, electrical power is not readily available in some test locations to operate the gauges and the recording devices. When the warhead is tested in an enclosed volume such as a room or a cave, reflected blast pressure can invalidate the data recorded. Therefore, there is a need for blast pressure gauges that are easily transported, simple to set up, independent of power sources or data transmission lines, easy to read and inexpensive.